Trouble In Knoxville
by shorty1994
Summary: eddie chelsea and rae got left behind on there way to the air port for their class trip
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Eddie! Wake up already!" Chelsea yelled for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Their class had taken a trip to Knoxville, Tennessee for two weeks, and it was now time to go home, but Chelsea and Raven had gotten suckered into trying to wake Eddie up. Their teacher had already paid for their rooms, now all they had to do was hand in their keys.

"This does not look good, Chelse!" Raven told her, "If we miss that plane, I don't know how we'll be able to leave!"

"What if we stick this into his mouth?" Chelsea pulled out a raw jalapeño pepper from her pocket, "Remember what happened when I tried one?"

"Yea, that might work. Try it." Raven suggested, and opened Eddie's mouth, then Chelsea dropped it into his mouth.

Almost instantly, Eddie jumped out of bed screaming. He spit it out, and ran to the sink, and immediately turned on the faucet, and started chugging down what he thought was cold water, but he had accidentally turned on the hot water. Eddie screamed even louder, and quickly switched it to cold, but he accidentally broke the nozzle. Chelsea and Raven stood there, laughing at his misfortune the entire time.

"Come on, Eddie. We have to go." Raven told him, and pulled him away from the still-running faucet.

"Where?" Eddie asked them, still feeling the effects of the pepper. Obviously he had forgotten that today was their departure date.

"To the airport before we miss our plane!" Raven told him, as they quickly left the room.

"I don't think we should leave that faucet running, Ray." Chelsea told her, as Raven shut the door.

"It'll be fine, Chelse. It's not like it'll really over flow or nothing, but we have to run!" Raven started running, pulling Chelsea and Eddie with her.

"If it floods, we're dead." Eddie told them.

"Why do you think we're running to the check out desk?" Raven told him.

"But you just said it wouldn't." Chelsea said, confused.

"Forget what I said, and just run to the elevator!" she told her.

Once they were in the elevator, they hit their floor number. They were towards the top floor. The elevator stopped on the next floor, letting a little girl around seven years old on. The little girl immediately pressed **ALL** the buttons. The other three looked horrified, as the elevator started stopping on every floor. The elevator suddenly stopped, and everything went dim, which could only mean one thing… The three of them were stuck in the elevator, with a demented seven year old!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter one. It was pretty short, but it'll do. As far as your story stats, your title I guess you can put something like Trouble In Knoxville, or whatever you think.

For summary, just put something like: On the way to the airport from a class trip, Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie get seperated from the group. What obstacles will get in their way while trying to get to the airport? Will they get there on time? Will they even make it to the airport?

Genre: Humor. Rating: K+.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chelsea,eddie,and raven where stuck on the elavator.

"what if we miss our plan?"chelsea said worried

"i dont think we will."said eddie trying to make chelse feel better

-----------------

after 3 hours on the elavator the doors finally opened.

"well i guesse we better get to the airport"said raven ,that was happy to be off the elavator.

"rae what if we missed our flight"said chelsea worrried again.

"chelse i told you that we wont miss our flight"said eddie he was worried they missed the flight to .

after using their money for a taxi.they


End file.
